Confession
by Paige Joy
Summary: Jessica goes to Adam's place, where she confesses in his arms. Oneshot. Jessica and Adam pairing. R&R. I do not own Casualty.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Casualty or any of the characters, I have just borrowed them and will do them no harm LOL.**_

A/N: This is my first Casualty fic, so be nice lol. Reviews and suggestions are more than welcome and i WILL reply to any that I receive. This is just a one shot starring my favourite couple Jessica and Adam, who knows, after I've finished my other two, I might do a another JH/AT fic (but only if this one goes well, lol).  
Enjoy and take care.  
Paige

* * *

Jessica and Adam sat in the staff room after a long shift. They had both worked together that night and had, at last, sorted out their differences.

"Jess?" Adam was stood in the corner brewing two more cups of coffee.

"Yes?" Jessica was sat on the sofa, her nose in yet another Jane Austen book.

Adam turned around, two cups in his hands. "Is there a reason you read those books?"

"They're love stories Adam." Jess looked up from her book to find Adam stood in front of her holding out her mug. That one he had gotten her for her birthday a couple of months ago. The one with the a 'sexy' nurse on.

"Oh." Adam took a seat next to Jess and lent back as he watched her carry on reading her book, not caring how long they had been in the same room together, let alone how long they had both been off shift. "Won't Sean and the kids want you home?"

"Yes. But after this morning, I don't want to go back. Sean for one needs to calm down and spend some time with the children."

"Where are you planning on staying?" Adam shifted in his seat.

"I was going to do another shift here." Jess closed her book and looked over at Adam as she took a sip of Coffee.

"Why don't you come and stay with me for the night. I can always spend a night with the sofa."

"Adam, I couldn't." Jess starred into space, thinking about what she had just said.

"Oh come off it Jess. It has to be better than staying on for another shift, anyway, you're exhausted." Adam shifted once again in his seat, but this time he moved closer to Jessica.

******

Jessica starred at Adam in complete disbelief. Those dark brown eyes were twinkling at her with mischief. She could feel the tears she had been holding back started to trickle down her face.

Adam hugged her close and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'Come on. Let's get you to my place and have a drink."  
Jess nodded in agreement. Grabbed her jacket and waited by Adam's car.

******

Back in the staffroom, Adam had washed out the mugs, signed them both out with Tess and apologised for causing them shortage and ran out to meet Jessica.

"Come on. Let's get to my place."

******

Jessica sat herself on the large leather corner suite in the living room of Adam's two bedroom house. It hadn't changed one bit since she had last been here.

"Here you go." Adam walked into the room salad in hand.

"Thanks." Jessica balanced the plate her lap as she started to pick at the food in it.

"You okay, Jess?" Adam asked between mouth fulls of his own salad.

"Yes." Jessica smiled up at him and continued to pick.

After only a few mouth fulls, Jessica quickly placed her plate on the glass coffee table and sprinted to the bathroom.

As soon Adam heard his lovers moans of pain, he ran to her aid.

Pulling her into his strong arms, Adam soothed her and whispered in her ear, "You know I'm always going to be here for you."

******

Jessica pulled herself away as another wave of nausea hit. Tears started streaming as she got up and walked to the guest room, Adam was quick to follow.

"Jessica." Adam's voice was soft and gentle as he sank onto his knees so he was eye level with his love. "What's wrong?"

Jessica whipped away the tears that continued to fall. "What would you do if someone came up to you and told you they were carrying your child?"

"I would so everything i could for the mother and child." Whipping away the continuous flow of tears rolling down Jessica's cheeks Adam asked, "Why?"

"I-uhm-I'm..." Jessica didn't manage to finish her sentence as broke down in a fit of tears.

Adam lay down with Jessica on the double bed and spooned his body to hers, holding her close while she cried. "You're pregnant."

Jessica nodded as she turned over and buried herself into Adam.

"I'm not going anywhere Jess. I'm going to be with you the whole way through... I love you so much, honey."  
"I love you too Adam."

******

Shortly after waking in the arms of Adam the next morning, Jessica received a call from Sean saying he had taken the children and that they had arrived in Saudi.

Adam and Jessica decided to stay home that day and the pair spent most of the day lay in bed talking and picking up from where they left off.


End file.
